Zordons Legacy: The Dark Storm
by empathicmyth
Summary: In 1993 Zordon called on five teenagers with attitude. He guided over them and the teams that came after them, up until he was taken captive. The PRIS team fought through the universe to find him, but when it came down to it Zordon gave his life for the universe he loved so dearly. He expelled the darkness and gone it stayed for 17 years. (full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story. This story is kind of my wish for how the reboot had gone I/E them having the children of the Ranger's from Zordon's era take over the mantel as Power Rangers like their parent's before them.**

Summary: In 1993 Zordon called on five teenagers with attitude. He guided over them and the teams that came after them, up until he was taken captive. The PRIS team fought through the universe to find him, but when it came down to it Zordon gave his life for the universe he loved so dearly. He expelled the darkness and gone it stayed for 23 years. The former Rangers had moved on, some had begun starting family's, love flourished and it burned out. One by one they began having children believing the world to be truly safe. Unaware a storm was approaching, and a string of events would put their children on the front lines of a battle only they could handle. It all began with the disappearance of Kimberly Hart and it lead to the corruption of the Morphing Grid and for the first time in history. The Ranger's are no longer fighting on the side of good, except for the five teens who have morphing in their blood.

 **A/N: This is the prologue chapter with heavy emphasis on where these people are now. It features Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Katherine Hillard, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, TJ Johnson, Billy Craston, and Andros along with their children and how each came into contact with the most iconic part of the Zordon era rangers equipment. The wrist communicators in five very specific colors. I'd love if you could comment if you have any questions. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

The Communicators

January 2005

Abigail Oliver & Sara Scott

It had only been a few short months since the Dino Rangers, had lost their powers. Tommy was readjusting to civilian life again.

He walked around his house flipping off the lights before heading to his room. He stopped for a second to pull out an old photo he had kept hidden from his most recent teammates.

It was a framed photo of Tommy and Kimberly in 1999 on their Wedding day, "I miss you Kim." He grumbled tucking it back into the drawer for safekeeping.

When Tommy began his search for the stones that gave him and his new team their powers, Kimberly gave him an ultimatum.

She didn't want her daughter growing up afraid of the world because monsters were after her, so they ended up splitting up though they never formally signed any divorce papers.

He honored Kimberly's wishes and kept it secret they were ever married, and that he even had a child.

He climbed into bed flipping off the light and letting the hours sped by before a familiar string of beeps woke him from his slumber.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glancing at the blinking neon numbers letting him know it was three in the morning. He pulled open the drawer closest to his bed surprised to find his old wrist communicator beeping.

He examined it closely before pressing the button down. "Hello…?" He called out, "Tommy." Billy's voice came through the communicators, he knew this couldn't be good news. The last time any of them used it, was when Trini had died.

"Yeah, What's wrong." Tommy questioned his body jolting away as she shot up in bed. "You need to get back to Angel Grove, it's your daughter.

The police found her wandering on the pier alone.." Billy began and Tommy's mind started racing, "Alone? Where is Kimberly." Tommy almost shouted into the phone.

"That's the other thing Tommy, Kimberly is missing." Tommy was already moving, he began tearing through his house looking for his keys and proper clothes to change into.

"I'm on my way, just look out for her okay." Tommy clipped his communicator across his wrist and was in panic mode.

One his daughter was alone. Two his wife was gone.

Ex-Wife or something, but still Kimberly was gone.

It was a five hour drive, he arrived back in Angel Grove just as the sun was settling in the sky. He pulled into the police station and almost ran inside. He ran up to the police desk only to hear his name called, "Hey Tommy."

Jason stepped out dressed in his police blues, "It's okay Jane, I got this." Jason assured their receptionist.

"It's great to see a friendly face." Tommy sighed, "I know, it is good to see you bro." He smiled holding out his hand and Tommy tapped it with his.

"So what happened?" He questioned, "We found your daughter wandering on the pier, she was clutching Kimberly's communicator. "She told us that her and Kim went to the park walking around, it was about eight o'clock when she said her mother disappeared in a beam of pink light."

"A beam of pink light, you don't think Zor-." Tommy started but Jason cut him off, "Zordon is dead, We don't know what it could be.. But Billy is looking into it.

"Thanks." Tommy acknowledged, "Where is Abbi?" He asked, "She's back here, with Billy and my girl Sara." Jason explained,

"How have you been holding up?" Tommy asked realizing how selfish he was acting. Jason knew more so than he what it was like to lose a wife.

"It gets surprisingly easier with each passing year, but I feel bad for Sara. She has no memories of her mother."

"We'll keep Trini alive for her, you know we will." "Thanks man, she's in here." Jason pushed the door open to reveal two girls sitting on the floor.

Abigail was slightly smaller with her brown hair in braid and her bangs clipped back by pink bobby pins. On her small wrist was her mother's communicator that looked only seconds from falling off.

Across from her set Sara, Jason and Trini's only child. She had long straight black hair that Jason had contained with two pigtails. What truly surprised him though was the fact Trini's yellow communicator now was clipped to hers as well.

Tommy shot him a wary glance and he made a motion of what one could assume meant we'd talk about it later.

"Daddy!" Abigail squealed running up to him and wrapping her arms the best she could around his legs. "Hey Tiger." He smiled kneeling down and wrapping her in his arms and holding her tight. It had been too long since he got to hold his daughter, and now it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Did you find Mommy?" Abigail asked with bright eyes and he just shook his head. "We are going to find Mommy, I promise." Abigail smiled, "I know daddy, I believe in you." Abigail replied kissing his cheek. "Did ya see Sa and I have matching bracelets." Abigail explained, "Yeah I did." Tommy nodded. "You have one too." She motioned grabbing her Dad's hand. "Yeah it was a friendship bracelet we all had when we were in high school. Yours was your mothers and so was Sara's."

"Mama really liked pink." Abigail laughed, "You have no idea." Tommy and Jason spoke insync.

April 2006

Lucas Hammond

"Andros you can't be here."Ashley stated standing in the doorway, "I know Ash, but.." "There isn't a but here Andros. We both decided that when Lucas was born he'd be raised with me unaware of who you were." Ashley added a bit hesitantly. She wasn't proud of it but it was the only way her and Andros saw their son having a normal life.

"Would you let me finish? I'm leaving earth." Andros stated causing Ashley to just stare at him. "Y-you are leaving?" She questioned, "There is something I need to handle out there and I'm not sure when i'll be back… I just wanted to say goodbye." He explained reaching out and taking her hand.

"Andros-." He just shook his head cutting her off, "Come on we both agreed on this plan, so can you please give him this for me." He pulled out a long silver box and placed it in her hand.

"What is it Andros?" "My communicator, that way even if he doesn't know who I am or what we did. He knows there is someone out there who will come for him at the drop of a hat.."

"Andros, I wish I could come with you." Ashley admitted, "Hey, we learned it the hard way. An alien and a human can't have a normal life on earth." Andros explained leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Just promise me, you'll give it to him."

"I promise." Ashley promised watching him leave.

She lingered in the doorway until she heard her son call out. "Mama who's here?" Ashley spun around wiping under her eyes. "No one sweetie.." Ashley pulled the door closed. "Are you okay?" He asked and Ashley couldn't help but chuckle.

Lucas was so empathetic it killed her sometime. "Yeah, hey can you sit down. We need to talk." Ashley sat down on the couch patting the seat next to her and Lucas climbed his way up. Her son had inherited Andros's mix matched her but with her color. Even as six he had medium length light brown hair that was flushed with blond streaks.

She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I want to give you something, it belong to your father." Ashley handed him the silver box and he took it eagerly into his tiny hands. He pushed the lid over and examined the wrist communicator with a confused look.

"It is a bracelet, and I want you to know that as long as you are wearing it. Your father is out there watching over you." "Who is my father?" Lucas asked and Ashley looked toward the ground. "That is another story for another day." She kissed his forehead and helping him hook the communicator around his wrist. "It is too big." "You'll grow into it." She assured him.

Ashley swallowed a lump in her throat, hoping she was making the right call in trying to get him a normal life.

Would any Ranger child have that chance.

October 2006

Quinn

Angel Grove Hospital ER was full of life, doctors running around and nurses calling in orders. When a young child stumbled into the doors, his clothes tattered, dried blood staining his cheek. His eyes glancing around the room, the boy was unaccompanied and seemingly unnoticed.

He wandered around scanning each face for a familiar sight but not drawing on single one. He walked up to the nurses counter and stood on his tip toes, the tips of his fingers just barely grazing the bell.

"Yes?" The nurse spun around confused by the lack of a person staring back at her. "Down here." He waved, the nurse leaning over before growing wide eye'd. "Hey there sweetie what's wrong."

"I can't find my mom or dad." He mentioned, The nurse taking in his obvious disheveled appearance. "When was the last time you saw them?" She questioned moving out from behind the desk and kneeling down so she was at his eye level.

The young boy just shrugged, his mind drawing a blank on even a face let alone a name for his parent's. "I don't know."

The nurse had long blonde hair and light eyes, "Well sweetie my name's Katherine but you can call me Kat."

"Nice to meet you Miss Kat." He replied nervously. "How about you come with m..e and i'll help get you cleaned up." She held out her hand leading him into a hospital room. She stepped out into the hall for a moment to grab a first aid kit and alert a Doctor of his presence.

When she stepped back into the room, she found him hidden under the bed. "Hey what are you doing under there?" Katherine questioned kneeling down on the floor and glancing at him with soft eyes. "Are you scared?" She asked and the young boy nodded.

"You don't have to be, I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you, but I need to clean your wounds or you can get severely sick.. So it will help me out if you came out from under there." She held out her hand to him and the scared young boy took it.

Katherine helped him back onto the table and her eyes locked on a black wrist communicator on his wrist. "Hey sweetie where did you get that?" Kat questioned and he just shrugged cupping his hand over it.

Kat had an anxious feeling set into her stomach. She finished cleaning him up, and trying to get any information from him and came up empty.

She stepped out of his room while the doctor checked him over and called Cassie, her replacement on the Turbo team and her long time friend. "Hey Kat." Cassie spoke after the click of the phone.

"Hey Cassie, how's TJ and Dominic." "Aj's out at the station, and Dominic's asleep why?" "There is a kid here-." "It is a hospital Kat, kids sadly will stop in from time to time." "Would you let me finish?" She questioned, "He has a wrist communicator, a black one."

There was a long pause between the two of them, "Have you tried getting in contact with Adam or what about the one who came before him uh Zack?" Cassie questioned, "I have and none of them are picking up, I was hoping you could check in with Carlos and see if you can get ahold of him.. The shape this kid is in has me worried."

"Yeah, don't worry Kat. If he has a wrist communicator; he's got to be one of us and you know we always look out for our own." Cassie assured her, "I know i'm just worried, if he looks like this what could have happened to his parent's."

"I'll call TJ, and get him to stop by the hospital later. Just breathe Kat.. Everything will be fine." Cassie gave her goodbyes before hanging up the phone.

Kat looked at the phone for a few long seconds before glancing back towards the young boy. Walking back into his room, the doctor having left him with a loose sheet of papers and crayons.

She picked up a sheet that just had four letters scribbled across it.

'Quinn' in a multicolored fashion. Kat let out a long sigh before moving to sit next to Quinn and thinking to herself.

'What happened to you.'

November 2006

Dominic Johnson

"I don't want to hang out with him, he's freaky." Dominic pouted sitting in the center of the living room floor. The two parent's stole quick glances at one another. "Hey sweetie go pick up Quinn, I've got this." TJ assured her, Cassie looked between the two and sighed. "Are you sure." and he nodded.

Cassie grabbed her keys and called out that she'd be back in a few minutes. With Kat still in med school and not feeling confident in her ever changing situation to take care of a kid right now. Cassie and TJ agreed to take in Quinn as his Foster Parent's until they could figure out what happened to his parent's.

They thought Dominic would like it, but sadly they were both mistaken. He seemed more rebellious than ever at the thought of having a brother the same age as him. They tried to sway him to the idea but every attempt just seemed to fall flat and this was their last chance before Quinn was here to stay for the time being.

TJ looked at his son and sat down next to him, wrapping a loose arm around him. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" "Why do you guys want another son?" He mumbled, "Am I not good enough for you?" He asked looking up at his father with sad eyes.

"Of course you are! Your mother and I love you very much.. What we are doing here will never change that." He assured his son. "We are taking in Quinn because it is the right thing to do. He doesn't have a Mother or a Father too look after him and he needs help." TJ explained hoping to get through to his son.

"And what do we Johnson's always do?" He asked with a half smile on his face. "We always help those we can." Dominic grumbled, "Exactly, and i'm just asking you to help him adjust to Angel Grove okay?" Dominic just nodded.

"That's my boy, now how about I make us some ice cream while we wait." Tj offered causing a bright grin to appear on his son's face. The two shot up and moved to the kitchen, TJ crafting them two ice cream sunday's as they waited.

An hour later their front door open and Cassie walked in followed by a timid young boy, who wore a black jacket two sizes too big for him and his hair pulled back.

"And this is our home Quinn." Cassie spoke with a bright cheerful grin motioning for TJ to bring Dominic over. "You remember TJ right." and all Quinn did was nod. "This is our son Dominic. You two will be sharing a room until we can get your room all set up." She motioned, "Domi do you want to show him to your room?" Cassie asked and Dominic gave him a half hearted smile and motioned for him to follow.

The two boys disappeared into their new room.

"Did you have any luck getting in contact with Adam or Carlos?" Cassie asked and TJ just shook his head. "I sent a message to Andros to try to help us track them down.." "That's good."

Meanwhile Dominic and Quinn began settling into their room. "That side's yours, and this side's mine just don't touch my stuff and we'll get along fine." Dominic explained and Quinn motioned toward the toys. "Ours?" He asked and Dominic grabbed his wrist. "Where did you get this." Quinn shook his hand off.

"Don't touch it." Quinn yelled. "Why?" Dominic questioned, "I have one just like it." He added and Quinn tilted his head. Dominic moved to his side of the room and lifted up his mattress unclipping it from under his bed.

"See." He explained handing it over. "Where did you get it." The communicator matched Quinn's except where his was lined with black. His was lined with blue. "My Dad's office it was in a box of old things.. It looked cool so I took it." Dominic explained with a shrug.

"You should wear it." Quinn held it out to him. "It makes you feel safe." He added and Dominic just shrugged clipping it on his wrist.

"Now we look cool." Quinn grinned. "Ya super cool." Dominic rolled his eyes humoring him.

His parent's had to be right about something, maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him around the house even if he was a dweeb.


	2. Return of Turbo Blue & Space Red

Previous Chapter Recap: Five young children have come into the possession of wrist communicators for various reasons and one unknown. Kimberly Hart had gone missing, Andros is separated from Ashley and is being kept from his son, Quinn's linage is a mystery to everyone including himself, and poor Jason became a widower at a young age.

Current Chapter Summary: This next chapter takes place in 2016 several years after the event's of Kimberly's disappearance. Tommy moved Abigail to Reefside and raised her with only brief visits to Angel Grove until he decides it is time they both face their demons and return to Angel Grove. The four other children though have grown up quite inseparable, Dominic and Quinn have come to see each other as brothers and befriended Lucas and Sara in Elementary school over their shared jewelry being their parent's wrist communicators. Unbeknownst to all of them Andros has returned from his journey in space with powers strong enough to combat the threat fast approaching earth.

 **A/N: I usually like releasing at least two chapters per update, so here is the first chapter so you all can get into the story and get a glimpse of these future Rangers.**

Chapter 1

Return of Turbo Blue & Space Red

The Astro Megaship Mark II hovered just outside Earth's atmosphere. "DECA, I need you to locate Justin Stewart, Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Vallerte and TJ Johnson." Andros instructed. "Once you locate them, teleport them here." "Will do Andros." DECCA replied.

"And hurry DECA we don't have much time." Andros ordered. A new threat was coming one that he needed his old team for one last mission. He didn't trust anyone else.

"I found Justin Stewart." DECA called. "The other rangers are no longer wearing their communicators it is going to take me awhile." DECA informed him, "Very well DECA, teleport Justin here immediately."

A streak of blue light appeared on the main deck and a grown man appeared where once a young boy stood. "Andros?" Justin questioned, "It is good to see you old friend." Justin smiled pulling him into a hug. "But what's the matter? Why was I brought here.."

"The earth is in danger, I need you and the other rangers help." Andros explained pulling up a video clip. "It all started eleven years ago. I began tracking an energy field that left earth.. I followed it to here." Andros pulled up a video that cause Justin's mouth to drop open.

"Are those?" "Thunderzords…" Andros explained, "But how Tommy and the others told me they were destroyed." Andros just shrugged, "They aren't the same ones, these haven't been used in battle before.. I think Alpha 5 and Zordon began building these with the help of these." Andros tried to understand Zordon's line of thought but he was long since dead at his own hand. The only ones that would know why they were hidden away, were either missing or dead. He laid out the Zeo power crystals in front of Jason.

Jason looked at it with a mouth hung half open.

"You want us to take over as the original rangers?" Andros nodded, "Why not just call upon them." "Because I don't trust them.. I trust you them and they trust you." Andros explained. "But Andros you have a chance to use the original rangers. You should." Justin rebuked, "I worked with some of them, they are great people." Justin added.

"Justin this is not up for debate." Andros snapped and Justin sighed. "Some of my team have children now… You can't ask this of them, think of Ashley." Justin spoke out as his last line of defense. "If whatever you are chasing makes you think you need the original morphin abilities. If they die their children will be orphans."

Andros smacked his hand down on the console. "If we fail they won't have to worry about it because the world will be done for."

"What has you so spooked?" Justin asked concerned before he looked over at the screen. "DECA pull up archive footage Pink Ranger disappearance."

The screen turned static for a second before playing footage of a mother and her daughter walking on a pier. "Is that?" "The original Pink Ranger. I believe you met her once."

Suddenly a pink aura started surrounding her causing her to freak out and quickly push her daughter out of the way. The young girl staring in awe as her mother disappeared; "What took her." Justin questioned. "Nothing good, I lost her energy signature somewhere around the Beta system but her trail lead me to the Thunderzords." "Do you think someone like Zordon could be using Kimberly to help us."

"I thought so at first, but then I found this." He explained pulling up an electrical storm. "When Zordon's energy was released, we believed it destroyed all the evil in the universe but proven by the fact more rangers were called upon over the years. It only destroyed the evil Dark Specter brought into this world, and freed those who were warped by his powers such as my sister." Andros pointed out an intergalactic thunderstorm.

"This is the excess dark energy that had nowhere left to go. It corrupted the energy around it but with no bodies strong enough to hold it, they had nowhere to go until." He quickly pulled up his last piece of archive footage. "This is a Aquitar training base for Alien power rangers, and that is Kimberly Hart."

The footage showed a mute colored power ranger attacking the base calling upon the Power bow and even blasters to attack and destroy the entire base.

"What the- There is no way a Ranger would do that." Justin snapped, "She had no control over it, I believe she's a former ranger. Her body was altered to hand the metamorphosis required to become rangers, and without the powers to protect her. Her mind has been consumed by the darkness turning her into a warped Shadow Ranger."

"Are you saying that could happen to us?" Justin gasped and Andros nodded. "I've warded the ship to it but I can't ward the earth."

"Then you need to teleport every other ranger out of there." Justin ordered. "DECA have you located the rest of my team." Andros called out, "You can't just save them, you have to save the others." Justin gripped the table tightly. "You are not the leader of the ship here." Andros snapped. "You really are hard to deal with without Ashley." Justin huffed. "DECA?" He called out. "Yes I've located them, teleporting sequence beginning in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1-1-1." "DECA… Come on DECA stay with me!" Andros begged quickly pushing a few buttons before the ship began to shake. "Justin hold on."

The ship shook solidly as the electrical storm tried to puncture its haul. After several long moments, the ship began to stabilize. "Good to see those Shields actually worked out." Andros sighed.

"You didn't know!" Justin yelled looking back at Andros and he just shrugged.

"I had a fifty/fifty shot." Andros replied. "Fifty/Fifty?" Justine repeated. "More like thirty/eighty but still." Andros admitted. "Great.." Justin nodded. "Wait if that was the darkness storm, then it means… We've lost."

"I think so.." Andros explained "DECA pull up The Team's last coordinates." "Live footage of their last coordinates." The screen sprang to life showing Ashley, Cassie and TJ unconscious on the living room floor. Black sparks emitting from their bodies.

"No…" Justin gasped. "Don't worry Justin." DECA spoke, "Your friends have served on multiple teams. It will take longer for the darkness to assume control of them as it has the others." "Thanks Deca?" Justin called out.

"Andros what are we going to do.." "We can't leave this ship, this storm is still active over earth, if we do we run the risk of losing ourselves too.." Andros explained. "So the earth is doomed." Justin breathed.

All those years given and Zordon's great sacrifice. It meant nothing.

The World was over with.

"Andros." DECA spoke up, "There are still five active communicators on earth attached to non-rangers but there is something different about them." Andros's head shot up. His son. The others children. "What is different about them." Justin asked.

"They are emitting strong morphing energies.. They may be strong enough to absorb the risks of the Dino Coins." "Bring them here." Andros agreed.

Earlier that day at Angel Grove High School…

"I don't want to go in there.." Abigail mumbled picking at her wrist watch. "Come on B, I know the moves been rough.." Tommy sighed putting his car in park. "Rough, that's what you call relocating to the last place I saw my Mother alive?" Abigail replied, "She's still alive." Tommy replied, "I haven't given up." Tommy tried to assure his daughter but she just shook her head.

"Either she's dead in a ditch somewhere, or she abandoned me-us.. Neither option gives me much hope." Abigail exclaimed getting out of his car. "Abigail." Tommy called after her and she just slammed the door shut.

Abigail wore a pink floral dress and white converse as she climbed the stairs heading toward the front office.

A knock came on Tommy's side window, his head turning sharply to see Jason standing there. He rolled down his window, "Hello Man." "It is good to see you again." Jason held out his hand and Tommy tapped it with a smile. "Thanks, how's Sara." "She's doing great, I just dropped her and her friends off." Jason leaned against the car letting out a sigh. "How is the move affecting Abigail."

"She hates it, she swears up and down that Kimberly abandoned her… I was hoping the move would help her feel closer to her Mom." Tommy sighed looking down at his ring finger. Eleven years was too long to be apart from her.

"Don't worry Tommy, She'll adjust. Our kids lives haven't been the easiest." Jason assured him.

"I hope so.."

Sara walked in flanking behind Luka and standing next to Dominic and Quinn. The four had been inseparable since they met in Elementary school. The four bonded over shared interests and the fact they each shared a similar bracelet. Sara called it fate, Lucas on the other hand just called it lack of options.

The four did everything together. Sara had straight black hair and wore a giant yellow jacket over leggings and yellow flats. Lucas wore a red flannel and blue jeans. Dominic wore a blue short sleeved band tee with torn jeans, and Quinn stood out as he word a simple Black and white combo compared to his friends.

"So are we heading to the Juice Bar after school?" Dominic asked unlocking his locker while his friends hovered behind him. "It's tradition of course we are." Sara chuckled. "Is that what we are calling it now." Lucas teased from across the hall. "Don't be such a jerk Luka." Quinn rebuked. "You know you enjoy it."

"I never said I didn't." Lucas laughed closing his locker and turning around to face them. "Then it's settled." Sara smiled clapping her hands together. "Yeah then maybe I can finally get you on a date." Dominic joked leaning in and Sara kicked his shin. "You know that joke doesn't get any funnier the more times you do it."

Dominic rubbed his leg "Yeah but then who would keep me grounded?" He asked, "I don't know every other girl in this school." Sara smirked and Dominic grabbed his chest. "That hurt, right here." He laughed grasping his shirt tight.

"Domi what am I going to do with you?" Quinn laughed wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Love me like always." Dominic laughed and Sara looked up at her friends with admiration. She loved them so much.

"Hey who is that?" Lucas asked motioning to the girl stumbling down the stairs from the front office. "I have no clue.." Quinn commented. The girl's long brown hair was braided down the back as she scanned the lockers and moved down the hall.

"Wow." Lucas commented looking at her closely. "Wait, someone photograph this moment… Cold hearted Luka actually thinks someone is attractive." Dominic called out making a picture frame with his fingers and Lucas smacked his hand down. Neither boy noticing the sad expression that crossed Sara's face for a moment. All except Quinn who glanced between her and Lucas for a moment.

The girl wandered over and stopped in front of Lucas and Dominic. "Excuse me, you are in front of my locker I believe." The girl commented pointing to the locker behind both of their shoulders. "Oh yes here you go." Lucas pushed Dominic over and stepping out of the way as the two joined their friends on the other side of the hall.

"Look at her wrist." Quinn whispered and the four of them all locked onto the pink wrist communicator. "How does she have one." Dominic asked, "Well does she look familiar to any of you." Lucas asked and Sara nodded before stepping out from behind them. "Abbi?" She asked with a wide smile. "Sa?!" Abigail squealed moving over and embracing her friend.

"It has been far too long." Abigail exclaimed, "It's been what five years?" She asked and the other nodded. "Puberty did you well." Sara added keeping the girl at arms length.

"Same to you." Abigail laughed. "I want you to meet you some people." Sara turned around, "Guys this is my friend Abigail, her father and my father were friends like back in the prehistoric era." Sara laughed.

Dominic winked at her, Quinn just waved and Lucas kind of stared. "That's Dominic, the quiet one is Quinn and the one standing with his mouth half open is Lucas but we all just call him Luka."

Lucas quickly composed himself and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Abigail right?" and Abigail nodded. "You can let go of her hand now." Dominic teased causing the two to blush.

"Hey let me see your schedule." Sara asked and Abigail handed it over. "Hey you have a similar schedule to most of us. I mean minus a few advanced placement classes, you even have our home room." Sara smiled, "Seriously?" Abigail questioned and the girl nodded. "Cool just let me finish up loading my locker and we can head out." Abigail crossed the hall and Quinn smacked the back of Dominic's head. "What was that for." And Quinn just looked between Sara and Lucas. The elder boy sighed. "She's been over that crush for years." Dominic whispered and Quinn just rolled his eyes. "For someone so smart, you can be stupid." Quinn commented.

"What is that supposed to mean." Dominic asked looking confused and Quinn just shook his head. "Seriously what." "If you have to ask just let it go." Quinn sighed.

"Are you two done?" Sara asked looking behind them to their silent conversation. "Yeah how's the new girl." Dominic asked, "I'm read, and I have a name you know." Abigail replied with a smirk. "I know." Dominic replied simply causing Lucas to kick him.

"I'm just getting beat up today." Dominic huffed. "You are just so punchable." Sara joked pinching his cheek causing him to swat her hand away. The two stuck out their tongues at each other causing Abigail to laugh. "Okay children let's go." Lucas sighed grabbing the two of them and ushering the whole group to class.

An earthquake shook the school knocking the group off their feet. "What's happening." A teacher called out. "Earthquake everyone get to cover!" The Principal yelled. The five student's scanned the hallways seeing fellow student's scattered about without even thinking they ran around helping them each get outside or under a doorway to prevent any serious injury from occurring.

"The ground shook relentless showing no sign of stopping. "This is one heck of an earthquake." Abigail noted, "Tell me about it.." Sara agreed, "I think that's everyone we need to get out of here." Lucas ordered and the five of them began making their way to an exit only to be caught in Andros's teleporting matrix.

"Everybody hold on!" Quinn gasped. The five of them disappeared in a string of Red, Black, Blue, Pink and Yellow.

When the world settled around them again, they were on a spaceship.

"Wow." Quinn sighed out barely audible as he took in the sight. "Is this a typical day for you guys?" Abigail asked concerned.

"Hello." Andros spoke causing the five rangers to jump. The three boys setting their eyes on the younger of the two men standing in front of them. "Uncle Justin." Dominic, Quinn and Lucas spoke in unionsin.

"I've got some explaining to do." Justin sighed.

"You can start with who is he." Lucas motioned to a man who struck a familiar chord within him. His hands instinctively touching his own hair. They bore similar streaks. "This is my friend Andros, and he's called you here because we need your help." Justin explained while the five soon to be rangers.

"Where is here exactly." Sara asked picking up one of the repair tools left around the command deck and Andros snatched it from her. "This is my Astro Megaship." "As in an alien ship." Abigail asked and Andros rolled his eyes. 'Why does everyone from earth say that so disgustedly'

"Yes if you consider anything not of your planet alien." Andros replied, "But you look human!" Dominic replied and Andros's face scrunched up in pain.. "I don't have time for this, earth isn't the only place humans exist. Alien's also exist, and there are way more active galaxies than yours." Andros gave a ten cent explanation hoping it would wrap up their questions.

"Sorry he's not really a people person." Justin explained placing a hand on his chest. "We brought you guys here because something truly evil has happened… and we need your help."

"How can we help?" Quinn questioned. "You want us to be Power Rangers." Abigail questioned putting the dots together. "Power Rangers, you are kidding right."

"No, Abigail is right." Andros explained, "How did you know." He followed up and Abigail held out her wrist. "You kind of learn to put pieces together growing up with a father who has a PHD in Paleontology and how my mother left him because he returned to an old job the same time a new Power Rangers team surfaced."

Abigail looked down, "It's not like he'd ever confirm it but I knew.."

"But why us." Lucas questioned. "You weren't my first choice." Andros stated. "But Andros, their unique connections to the morphing grid make them prime subjects for this." DECA chimed in, "I don't need your help Deca." "Yes you do." Andros just rolled his eyes.

"What was that… and what do you mean prime subjects." Dominic started and Quinn finished. "Look at the monitor." He motioned pulling up the same footage he used to help Justin understand the gravity of the situation.

"So this darkness storm is made up of all the darkness that was expelled from the universe less than twenty years ago?" Sara rationalized, "I just don't see what this has to do with us." "Well, Abigail pointed it out. She's not the only one who is the child of rangers. All five of you possess a unique bond with the Morphing grid. It is in your DNA and it flows through all of you even without any of you knowing it." Andros began but DECA cut him off.

"I believe I can explain this better Andros." "By all means." Andros motioned without sarcasm in his voice for once.

"Due to being born from not one but two power rangers, you were born with the ability your parent's adapted. The energy of the morphing grid flows through each one of you in a unique way that makes us believe you guys will be able to restore the original power coins to the morphing grid."

"Power Coins?" Lucas questioned, "These." Andros explained producing a small box and holding it out in front of them. "Five Coins forged in Eltar and began the morphing grid that lead to every Ranger team since."

The five coins looked badly damaged as if they had been through a war. "They were severely damaged and became inoperable years ago.." The five them each reached out each one taking the coin tight in their hands. "And how are we supposed to fix that."

"That's the risky part.. It took me years to track them all down but if you guys can combine the energy of the Zeo crystals with the damaged coins it should restore them."

"Why not just do it yourself.." Abigail asked, "Because the energy released from this would be enough to kill whoever tried."

The five of them just stared. "But Deca believes since each of you have a connection with these coins. You'll be spared."

"This is crazy, I'm not doing this." Sara explained placing the coin down followed by Dominic and Quinn. Lucas and Abigail however remained stationary. "Luca, B come on." Sara urged.

"Guys if he's right and we are the only ones who can do this? How can we just step away?" Lucas spoke up, "And if our parents were once rangers, what do you think they'd want us to do in this situation?"

"We can go ask them.." Dominic pointed out.

"No you can't." Andros sighed, "Deca pull up the footage of Angel Grove's former rangers." Images shined on the screen of Cassie, Ashley and TJ unconscious in Ashley's house causing the three boys to glance around at each other.

"What about my father." Sara called out. "And mine." Abigail added concerned. "Andros show them." Justin instructed.

"This is the Nexus Void, a pocket dimension within the Darkness Storm. It holds the Shadow Rangers, former rangers who have been consumed by the darkness and are now fighting against everything they swore to protect. Kimberly Hart, The Pink Ninja Ranger. Tommy Oliver, The White Ninja ranger. Jason Lee Scott, The Red Ninja Ranger. Zack Taylor, The Black Ninja Ranger and Aisha Campbell, The Yellow Ninja Ranger."

"But Zack and Jason weren't the original ninja rangers." Justin spoke out, "They weren't but they were the first and therefore the first to wake up." Andros replied, "Whoever is controlling this energy is working their way backwards from the first set of Rangers and working its way up.." Andros explained.

"Give me the gem." Abigail spoke up stepping forward in front of Lucas "Give me whatever zeo crystal I need." Andros complied handing her the pink Zeo gem. "B what are you doing?!" Sara called out, "Do you have a death wish or something."

"Did you not see your father on that screen. Your father is a police chief, and a former ranger! He devoted his life to protecting the world.. All of our parent's have and I can't sit by if there is even a slim chance that we can save them, the Rangers risked their lives every day for people they never met. I'm more than willing to risk it for my parent's."

Abigail looked between the coin and the gem and crushed the gem in her hand releasing its energy before pressing them together. The room filled with a blinding pink light and a screamed echoed through the ship hall as the light faded. Where Abigail once stood now stood the Pink Pterodactylt Ranger.

"Abigail." Lucas spoke up taking a step forward, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great." She reached her head up and unclipped the helmet.

"I told you they can do it." Justin beamed.

"I feel like I can take on the world, this is amazing." Abigail smiled. "Come on guys." She rallied.

"No..Noo. I mean Donald Trump might be our next President maybe the Earth has had its run." Dominic replied taking a step back. "I'm with Dominic, just because you survived doesn't mean we will." Sara agreed.

Quinn walked forward and held out his hand to Andros. "I may not remember my parent's, but the world doesn't deserve to die.. Please Andros let me help." Andros handed over the green Zeo gem.

Lucas looked between both groups. "If it means I get my mother back, then i'm in." Lucas was handed the red Zeo gem. Sara and Dominic stepped out of the room neither of them able to watch what happened next.

"Just crush the gem, and transfer the power it is easier than you'd think." Abigail instructed taking a step back. The two of them looked at each other and nodded, "Here goes nothing." Lucas breathed. "I'll see you on the other side." Quinn nodded. The two of them slammed their hands together a beam of Black and Red flooded the room. The next sound cause both Sara and Dominic's heart to sink as they heard screams of anguish. "Dom don't." Sara grabbed his arm. "He's my brother." He defended "And if he is dead in there." "I need to see." Dominic pushed himself back into the room only to have his mouth hang ajar. Where his mousy brother once stood, now stood The Black Mastodon Ranger. "Quinn!" Dominic ran over embracing his brother.

"Wow you are acting like I almost died or something." Quinn chuckled hugging him back and unclipping his helmet. "Abigail's right there is nothing that quite matches this."

"I have to agree." Lucas smiled. "No wonder the Ranger's don't seem human, this power is other wordly."

"Dominic please you have to try." Quinn insisted, "I'm sorry, I can't." Dominic mumbled. "I'm not as brave you."

"You can't force this guys." Lucas spoke up, "This power has a weight behind it.. There is at least three of us." Lucas smiled tapping Quinn and Abbi's shoulders. "He's right.. You have to choose to be a ranger. You have to choose to take the risk." Justin spoke up.

"We'll get you back to earth once we finish up here." Andros explained, "Can't you just teleport us." Dominic asked, "Teleportation isn't a main attribute of this ship… I only had enough energy to save my team." Andros explained.

"This won't take long.." Andros turned back to the three newly minted Rangers.

"These powers come from Eltar and therefore have three restrictions. One never use your powers for personal gain, Two never escalate a battle unless you have too, and three no one outside of your team can know you identity. Follow these rules and the power will protect you."

The three rangers nodded.

"Andros, Angel Grove is under attack." DECA spoke up, "It looks like we are about to test your powers.. Gear up Rangers." Andros ordered. "Wait you said we don't have teleporting capabilities, how are we getting back to earth."

"You are taking our Galaxy Gliders." Andros explained "Follow me all five of you and i'll explain how you work them." Andros began leading them to the docking bay. Dominic lingered behind in the control room for an extra five minutes. He moved toward the case where Andros was storing the Zeo gem and swiped the only remaining two and grabbing his and Sara's coins and stuffing them in his pocket.

"Domi! Come on!" Quinn called out, "I'm coming." He explained running for the door.

Unaware Justin peeked out from behind a scanner, "I knew it!"

"It seems you did Justin." DECA replied causing Justin to quickly whisper SHHH.

Andros lead them to their power tubes.

"Galaxy Gliders are quite simple you lean forward and you go forward, lean backwards and you move backwards. The rest is just adjusting to it, Sara and Dominic. I've programed yours with directions to the surf shop."

"Andros.." Sara spoke up. "What happens to you and Justin…? Aren't you both former Rangers?"

"We are safe on this ship, we will act as guides for your friends while we search for two new rangers." Andros explained.

"Put your helmets back on and slide down the tubes that match your colors." Abigail, Quinn and Lucas placed their helmets back on and the five of them lined up in front of the tubes.

"We'll see you guys soon." Lucas assured his friends as they each slid down and disembarked from the ship on to the galaxy gliders.

"Wow!" "Oh my!" "I'm going to barf." "Come on we got this."

In streaks of Rainbow.

Sara and Dominic hopped to the ground in front of the surf spot and headed inside. "Guys get in here." The owner called out. "What's going on…" "Come look at the TV." The two ran toward the tv. A news broadcaster covered the whole event.

"That's right, Power Rangers are attacking the city." Footage cut to a team of six assaulting the city. "It seems like Angel Grove's protectors are no longer on our side."

"Andros wasn't joking." Dominic mused and Sara just stared in shock. "This just in three rangers have landed in the center of town and are defending us. Not all Rangers have deserted us it seems."

Footage cut to a Pink, Red and Black Ranger charging into battle. The room in the youth center cheered. Chatter erupting. "I knew they wouldn't leave us." "I can't believe this." "The rangers are back." "Where are the rest of them."

Dominic and Sara looked at each other. Then back at the screen.

The three friends clashed with the six shadow rangers. "They are outnumbered." A little girl cried out. "Don't worry sweetie, don't worry the others will be there soon.. Evil can't beat the Rangers." Her mother assured her.

"Sara…" Dominic called out seeing their friends being tossed around like rag dolls. "I know.." Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowded room. "We need to get back to Andros and get our powers."

"We don't have to go exactly." Dominic produced both items in his hands. "Dear gosh I could kiss you." Sara exclaimed taking her coin and the yellow gem in her hands. "We can't do this in here." Dominic explained. "Come on outside." The two of them filed out into the back alley and scanned around before both nodding.

"I guess… It's Morphing Time!" Dominic called out and they both broke their gems together and shoved them into their coins. A bright beam of Blue and Yellow enveloped the two of them. The pain was excruciating but when the lights dimmed they both felt alive. "Sara!" Dominic called out and Sara turned around. "It worked!" She smiled and the two embraced each other.

"Rangers." Andros's voice rang in their ears. "Yeah we can hear you." Sara called out, "Call out Galaxy Gliders, Hang Ten." "Seriously." Dominic asked. "JUST DO IT!"

The two shrugged. "Galaxy Gliders, Hang Ten!" The two held their hands out into the sky as the Blue and Yellow Galaxy Gliders returned.

"Where are we going?" Dominic asked, "Center of town." Sara instructed as the two rocketed off jumping off their gliders.

"Guy's look!" Quinn called out, "I knew they'd come." Lucas agreed. Dominic and Sara ran over to their friends helping them stand up straight

"Better late than never guys." Abigail assured, "And then there were five." The Red Shadow Ranger called out.

"It won't be enough!" The White Shadow Ranger added.

"Dad please." Sara called out, "Don't make us do this." Sara pleaded.

"You don't have to do anything, just give us your coins and you can join us." The White Shadow Ranger spoke up.

"Never!" Abigail yelled. "Come on guys." Lucas rallied. The five rangers lined up each calling out their names. "Abigail I have your parent's." Lucas called out charging into battle. "Sara I got Jason." Abigail called out lunging into battle, "Come on guys." They split the other rangers into battle.

"Rangers they are highly trained, you can't beat them head on… Call upon your weapons." "What weapons!" Lucas asked. "Your power weapons, just call out to them and they'll come to your aid."

"Power Sword!" Lucas yelled out and a red power ranger sword came to his aid. "Guys do it!" Lucas exclaimed balancing his blows between Kimberly and Tommy who were relentless with their attacks. While the other rangers were holding back the Shadow Rangers had no qualms with attacking with all their strength.

"Lucas!" Sara called out as Tommy and Kimberly threw him back. "Power Daggers!" Sara yelled tossing her daggers at them causing the two two fall back in an explosion. "Lucas are you okay?" Sara asked. "Yeah, they are stronger than I thought.." "I know what you mean." Sara agreed.

"I don't know how we can face them." Sara sighed.

"Bring the weapons together." Lucas thought, before getting back on his feet. "Guy's we need to combine the weapons." He ran back into the frey, "Come on.." The four others looked at each other before nodding. "Power Axe!" "Power Bow!" "Power Daggers!" "Power Lance!" "Power Sword!" Lucas finished bringing the Canon down in his hands and his friends gathered behind them.

Sara and Abigail glancing away as the Canon blew at their parent's and friends knocking them back into their dimension. "We did it!" The Rangers cheered.

"Good job team, get back to the ship we have much to discus."

"On our way Andros."


End file.
